


Sharpen Your Knife

by howlittleweare



Series: Monster AU [1]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:06:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2196399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howlittleweare/pseuds/howlittleweare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blue Sargent is a hunter, from a long line of them. She’s been killing wendigos and skinwalkers since she was old enough to go to school.</p><p>Now that she’s 16, she is given her first solo assignment: a small, unnoticeable town in Virginia has itself a bit of a monster problem. Multiple accounts of missing people, bodies discovered in the surrounding woods, students of the local private school acting strange, murders dotted throughout the town. The deaths are spread out over time, not to call attention of the authorities, but hunters know the signs.</p><p>Fully equipped with her salt guns, silver knives, iron rings, and lifetime exposure to the supernatural, Blue is ready to face anything… except for what she discovers.</p><p>All her life, Blue was taught not to hesitate, because the mindless monsters always go for the kill. But Gansey didn’t… he protected her.</p><p> </p><p>Title from "Take Me to Church" by Hozier</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Knows Everybody's Disapproval

 

The city of Henrietta, Virginia was small and unnoticeable, most of the population made up of the students that attend the private boarding school. Just a small little dot among a few others in the middle of a map, forests surrounding for miles. To most people, it was a quaint place to live after retirement. To Blue Sargent, it was something else.

Ever since Blue was old enough to attend school, her family has taught her about the secrets the world hides, attempts to sweep under the rug. Murders that go unsolved, mysterious deaths and disappearances. These secrets are the creatures of nightmares and horror movies, they live among people, disguising themselves as the friendly neighbor until they’re ready to feed.

Blue has seen the aftermath of a pack of werewolves, or a nest of vampires. She’s dealt with questioning mourning families, and comforting survivors of vicious attacks. She memorized her family’s book of monsters frontwards and backwards, she knows the hunting patterns of each monster and knows how to kill each of them. So when her mother told her she was ready to take a solo assignment, well you could say Blue has been waiting her whole life for this.

From the information she gathered, the signs pointed to a crocotta, a very reckless one. Bodies were being found left and right in the woods, the city was panicked trying to find the murderer and keep the odd deaths from reaching the headlines. Curfews had been announced, permitting the townspeople to stay indoors from 9pm to 6am.

That’s why the streets were abandoned as Blue walked them, whistling a tune to herself and keeping her right hand on a silver knife and flipping her fake credit card idly between her fingers. Empty cars lined the curbs and blacked out buildings loomed silently like ghosts. A soft whistling bounced off the walls of an alleyway near by and spread out when it hit the street. Blue turned towards the alley, her hand gripped tighter on her knife, but she saw no one.

Blue jumped when her cell phone rang and she quickly answered “Hello?”

Maura voice came through on the other end in a whisper “Hey Blue, how’s it going? You find it yet?”

“No, I’m looking right now, can’t talk.” She said quietly before hanging up and placing it back into her pocket. She looked up and glanced around, suddenly feeling like she was being watched, which wasn’t an unusual thing in her line of work. She pulled the knife from it’s sheath and held it at ready, watching for any signs of movement. Just because she was after a crocotta, didn’t mean there weren’t other monsters in the town.

When her phone rang again Blue cursed and opened it without putting the knife away. “Mom, what?” she asked impatiently. She understood that her mother might be nervous, but she was only endangering Blue even more by distracting her. Blue was about to voice this aloud when her mother’s voice crackled through.

 

_ “Come to me.” _

 

Blue was silent. Her eyes searched the buildings around her and she slowly started walking again. She knew it wasn’t Maura. It was a trick, but it was still haunting to hear her mother’s voice use that phrase. The crocotta had a knack for mimicking the voices of it’s victim’s loved ones. Which meant she wasn’t the only one hunting tonight.

A shadow moved in the corner of her vision and she quickly turned, but it was gone. The feeling of being watched was still there, tingling on the back of her neck.

Maura’s voice came through the phone again, repeating _“Come to me.”_

Blue answered “Where?”

_“Cabeswater.”_ And the call ended.

Blue knew that name, that place. Many of the bodies had been found in that region of the forrest. Taking one last glance around, she strode down the street to were she parked her car. It wasn’t her car, one of her numerous aunt’s that let her borrow it for this assignment. A set of eyes followed her down the street.

 

\--

 

Cabeswater was thick and dark and Blue hoped it would thin into a clearing soon because she really didn’t want to fight in such a tight confinement. The crocotta didn’t give exact instructions _where_ in Cabeswater he was, so when Blue came across a clearing of knee high grass, she waited.

Twigs snapped ominously and owls called into the night. It was all rather nerve-wracking, if not a little exhilarating. It was an exciting first hunt. Blue wondered if the crocotta knew she was a hunter.

The soulless monsters she and her family hunted may not have anything else on their minds besides chaos and bloodlust, but they were smart and did what it took to survive. They relied on pure instincts, those instincts were kill or be killed. Hunters had a similar mindset, Blue supposed.

Blue felt more than saw a presence, felt cold eyes bore into her, seemingly from all directions. She stood straighter and held her knife up. _“Come to me,”_ Maura’s voice came from the shadows to Blue’s right. She spun towards the minatory voice and glared into the dark. “What do you want? I know what you are.”

She heard the smirk in the voice when a thicker, deeper, obviously more male voice answered. “And I know what you are.”

A tall lanky teen stepped out and looked at her hungrily. He wore a rumpled Aglionby uniform, probably stolen from his first victim in this town. His blonde hair was shaved and a scar on his lip shimmered in the moonlight. His smirk was cocky and his white sunglasses annoyed Blue even more. He didn’t seem threatened by Blue, but she couldn’t ignore the chill roll up her spine when he stepped closer and grinned, exposing needle-like teeth.

Blue squashed her sense of dread like she was trained to do and sidestepped the crocotta when he lunged at her. He smiled and turned around cooly like this was a game to him. Blue felt some frustration at his arrogance, she was a hunter sent to kill him, and he was treating this like a joke, like she wasn’t actually a threat to his well being.

Blue hated when the smarter ones had personalities. It was harder to determine who was the monster and who was human, and they could be just plain annoying.

When he opened his mouth to speak, probably tease her some more, Blue charged him. She stayed low and moved fast, rising when she entered his space and raised her knife to pierce the skin, skewer the spine.

Her momentum stopped abruptly when the monster caught her arm, towering over Blue and no longer smiling, he looked annoyed. “Bitch,” he muttered before tossing her several feet away. Blue’s back smacked into a tree trunk and the breath was knocked out of her. The crocotta walked towards her menacingly, unhinging his jaw and exposing his sharp teeth fully. One hand braced against the tree beside Blue’s head, limiting her escape routes largely.

This time Blue couldn’t stop the fear that flooded her veins, couldn’t avoid the thoughts of peril that filled her mind.

But in a flash, her death did not come to her, a person appeared. He tackled the crocotta, pushing him against a parallel tree with challenging strength. Blue shook the fuzziness from her brain, finding her words to yell out to her rescuer to run.

But before the warning could roll off her tongue she heard the growls exchanged, saw the gleaming fangs. The thing that had postponed her inevitable death, a vampire she realized, had swooping brown hair, and boat shoes to match his khaki shorts and blue polo. He was shorter that the crocotta, but stockier with wider set shoulders.

The taller monster promptly stopped fighting the shorter creature, closing his mouth and reattaching his jaw. His smirk returned with recognition in his eyes. “Dick,” he said, rather pleasantly for the situation they were currently in. The vampire let go and stepped back.

“You’re feeding too much, Kavinsky,”  the vampire said scoldingly. He crossed his arms and tilted his head. ‘“You’re being reckless. What are you doing?”

Kavinsky laughed and inclined his head towards the boy. “Just having a little fun. Been waitin’ for you to show up, where’s the rest of your clique, _Gansey_?” He asked tauntingly, putting an extra amount of jeer in the name.

Gansey didn’t react, just replied in an equally mocking tone. “I left them at home. It’s just me, you don’t have anyone to impress tonight.”

For the moment, they seemed to have forgotten all about Blue. This would have been a good time to slip away and call for back up, the monster infestation was greater than she thought, but her head still spun and she was afraid moving would draw their attention. Blue definitely couldn’t take the two of them in her woozy state.

Gansey’s nostril’s flared and all serious snapped back to him. He snarled and gripped the collar of Kavinsky’s shirt. “You brought a hunter here,” he hissed, gesturing towards Blue. The crocotta’s head snapped in the direction of her and Blue clutched her knife. 

Kavinsky looked at her with a lot more disinterest than he did before. Apparently the audience he wished for hadn’t attended. His game was useless now. Shrugging Gansey’s hands off of him, Kavinsky slouched against the tree. “Well I’ma bounce, she wasn’t exactly a difficult challenge. Tell Ronan ‘hello’.”

Kavinsky laughed nastily and shook his head when Gansey glared at him. He waved dismissively and winked at Blue before disappearing into the forest.

Gansey seemed to finally register that Blue was the reason he attacked Kavinsky and stepped forward to kneel down in front of Blue, his eyes were gentle and features soft. She watched his mouth, waiting for the moment before he struck; when his fangs unsheathed. Instead, they formed words and he had to repeat them for her to understand.

“Are you alright? What’s your name?”

Blue looked away from his steady gaze, over at the spot where the crocotta had disappeared. “Jane,” she answered cautiously. It was an alias she gave to witnesses she was questioning. Or when they questioned her.

He smiled kindly, “I’ve always liked the name Jane.”

 


	2. A Fresh Poison Each Week

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long to finally finish and post. now that i have this off my conscience i can get other things done…
> 
> This chapter goes to Avalee and Lindsey, they made me finish it.

“No,” Blue said.

Gansey sighed and his smile fell a little more, patience wavering. “Why?”

“Because you’re a vampire with bad taste in clothes.” Gansey was taken aback, but had to give her credit for insulting an immortal being in her state. “I mean seriously, boat shoes? Do you even own a boat?”

“I’ve lived a thousand years, Jane, of course I have a boat. Now, please, you could possibly have a head injury. I would like to help get you somewhere safe... preferably with better lighting.” he said, squinting.

“Don’t touch me, stay away from me.” She hissed through her teeth, pressing further against the tree. Blue was fine, she could stand up whenever she wanted to. In fact, she wanted to.

Blue braced her hands against the tree on either side of her and hoisted herself up, smirking victoriously at the vampire that now looked up at her. Blue attempted to side step him, but her knees buckled. Gansey was at her side immediately, one hand on her forearm and the other on her back. Blue yelled out in surprise and thrashed to get away from the beast. Gansey held tighter and pleaded with her to stop yelling.

Her hand brushed the bone handle of her knife and she grabbed at it. Gansey quickly intercepted her and tossed the knife somewhere into the brush. He seemed to finally understand that she wasn’t going to come willingly, at least not without a fight. Gansey looked up at the half moon before determining. “Please don’t make me do it, Jane.”

He locked his arms around her and she could barely move, he was holding her with a strength he hadn’t used before, a supernatural strength. She looked up fearfully, against her better judgement, and became immobile as his eyes captured hers. They turned amber and the pupils flickered. He spoke calmly and softly. “Don’t struggle. Come with me.”

And she did.

\--

A light hanging from the high ceiling buzzed with electricity. Outside a car drove by the factory at an alarming speed and lit up the giant windows temporarily before disappearing again. Noah drifted in and out of his room, sometimes to mutter to himself, other times to stare at Adam who laid silently on the couch.

Ronan was held up in his room, at least, thats what Adam thought. He could have snuck out. Adam flipped over onto his stomach on the worn couch and rested his head on his folded arms. Gansey had been gone quite a while now, Adam wondered if he had gotten into some sort of trouble while he was out. If someone made the mistake of talking to Gansey, it was quite possible he would offend that person somehow within the same conversation.

The loud buzzing interrupted Adam’s thoughts again as he cursed and flipped over again. Adam jumped and cursed. Noah, who had at some time came up behind him and bent over the back of the couch to stare intently at the back of skull, stood straight quickly. “What are you doing, Noah?”

“Watching you pretend to sleep.” Noah said as though it were that obvious and completely normal, which for Noah, probably was normal. Adam was still new to this but he was glad Noah was just the same as he was before all this. It’s not that Gansey and Ronan treated Adam differently or acted differently around him, per say, it’s just that they didn’t bother to hide what they were anymore. Noah was always strange and flighty, even before Adam had entered their strange and sinister world.

Probably what alarmed Adam most about all of this, was not the fact that supernatural beings existed, but how used to it all he was becoming. He no longer flinched when he opened the mini fridge at monmouth and saw blood packets, or did a double take when he saw the glow of eyes. He even laughed sometimes when he crawled in bed at St. Agnes, thinking about how ironic it was that an unholy being slept in a holy place.

“And how is that going for you, Noah?” Adam asked, sitting up finally and wiping any chance of sleep from his mind. Noah hopped over the couch in the most physical thing Adam had ever seen him do and landed next to him. “It would be more interesting if you were actually asleep.” He joked.

“You hungry?” Adam asked, he ignored Noah though because he knew Noah’s answer. He doesn’t eat, at least not pizza. “I’m thinking Nino’s.”

Before Adam could reach the phone, he heard the familiar grinding of gravel under the Camero’s wheels as it pulled into the parking lot. Adam was deaf in one ear, but his good ear more than picked up the slack. Two pairs of feet hit the ground adn an unfamiliar scent hit his nose. Adam abruptly stood up, his heart picking up speed. It wasn’t like Gansey to take a meal back to Monmouth, but a second inhale and he could tell what they were feeling. There was no anticipation or fear, this stranger was not a meal.

They came up the stairs and inside the factory before Adam could really process it. Noah stayed lounging on the couch, his fingers playing soft patterns on the arm rest. The stranger Gansey had brought home was a girl, not like any other girl he had seen before though. She had dark skin and spiky black hair, the tope of her head only reached Gansey’s chin. That wasn’t the odd part. The strange thing about this stranger was her muddy combat boots, the polished iron rings on her fingers and the vast display of weapons strapped around her waist.

Adam saw the blankness in the girls eyes and knew she had been compelled. He looked to Gansey the and saw the dark hunger in his. He was probably out hunting when he found her, but why bring her here?

“Whats going on?” Adam asked as Gansey led her to the couch and sat her down next to Noah. Adam had learned not to be alarmed when Gansey would be right next to him one second and across a room from him the next. It was that speed Gansey used now to retrieve a first aid kit from the laundry/bathroom/kitchen area of the warehouse and back to kneeling before the girl before Adam could blink. Noah petted the girl’s hair while Gansey dabbed a gauze of alcohol to sick scrape across her forehead. “I ran into Kavinsky in the woods. He was going to make a meal of her.”

“Well I get that, but why did you bring her here?” Adam crossed his arms uncomfortably. She was awfully pretty, but the guns and knives she possessed didn’t sit well with him.

“She’s a hunter.” Gansey said, as if that wasn’t an issue. Adam’s arms dropped and his eyes opened wide. A sharp “WHAT?” escaped his mouth as Noah retracted his hand, but he didn’t move away. A loud thunk echoed in the openness of the warehouse and Adam’s eyes darted to Ronan’s closed door before he said quieter “You brought a hunter here?”

Gansey, up until this point, had not looked away from cleaning up the cuts and bruises the girl had acquired. She must be a good hunter if those were the only injuries she got from Kavinsky. God that guy was a creep, and making life hell for all of them. Now Gansey looked up at Adam “Is that a problem?”

Adam looked at Noah for help, but found none. He growled and ran a hand through his hair. “Yes, okay? She is a hunter. She probably did not come alone, and if she did, she has family or friends or other contacts. This is one of the stupidest things you have done, Gansey. As soon as you’re done with whatever you’re going to do with her, either she’ll kill us, or her vengeful hunter friends will.”

Gansey turned back and finished applying a band aid to a cut on her arm. “No she won’t” He answered simply. Adam rolled his eyes and walked to the windowed wall. The city was dark.

“How do you know she isn’t going to impale you with a wooden stake the second you turn your back? Or cut me and Noah to ribbons with that fancy silver knife she has?”

“Simple,” Gansey said as he packed up the first aid kit and returned it to the cabinet it belonged. “We introduce ourselves.”

And then he was waking her up.

 

\--

An hour or so later, the residents and guests of Monmouth Manufacturing all sat around in mismatched chairs and couches pulled together in a circle in the middle of the open floor. Blue sat in the middle of the leather couch, hands restlessly sitting on her knees. The silver knife had been confiscated, due to a panicked stab at Noah when she first awoke, but the rest of her weapons remained fastened to her hip.

The elegant boy sat on the couch next to her, not really making eye contact and sitting as far away as the couch would allow. Though Blue was weary of all of them, he seemed the most afraid of her, so he was the last one she expected an attack from. The others though.... She was probably more afraid of them than they were of her.

Gansey had been standing in front of her, although at a respective distance when she was awoken. The smudgy one though, he was sitting right next to her, grinning like they were childhood friends. It alarmed Blue more than anything so she couldn’t really be blamed that she took a stab at him. If he was offended by it, those hard feeling didn’t last. Smudgy sat on the other side of Blue with his feet pulled up on the couch between them.

Gansey sat right across from Blue, sitting up straight and smiling kindly while ignoring how the boy next to him was behaving. Really, the scowly one frightened her the most. For one, it was the way he acted. When elegant boy knocked on his door, his tall menacing stature made Blue sink into the couch a little bit. His attitude and glares kept her on edge. But it wasn’t that she was afraid of this tall, angry guy. It was that she couldn’t identify what he was. It was the mystery that scared her so much. He was good at hiding what he was, and he wasn’t giving any clues as he flopped down into the arm chair pulled into the circle and sprawled like a normal teen.

“Okay,” Gansey clapped his hands to draw all their attention. “Now that we’re all calm and not going to kill anyone, let’s introduce ourselves. I’ll start. My name is Gansey-”

Smudgy and Scowly interrupted to drone “Hello, Gansey,” in a mock support group meeting fashion. Gansey promptly ignored them and continued. “-And I’m a vampire.”

Blue nodded slowly and looked at Smudgy next. “I’m Noah.” He grinned at her sweetly and if Blue wasn’t in fear for her life, she might have leaned over to ruffle his hair. “Oh, and I’m a ghoul.”

Simple kill, not hard to fight. Okay, Noah was dropping lower on her threat list. Now all the boys were looking at Blue. “Uh, I’m... Blue.” She wasn’t sure why she decided to give her real name, but that she’ll never really know. Gansey looked confused, probably since earlier she told him her fake name, Jane, but he didn’t ask and she didn’t explain. “And I’m a hunter.”

It was met with an uncomfortable silence, less so because everyone was uncomfortable, and more so because there was an odd mix of feelings and looks being given. Noah was staring at her in mere admiration, Gansey was looking cool and accepting, but was also trying too hard to make her like him. Elegant boy was so tense and uncomfortable and he wasn’t even looking at her. And scowly boy was switching between smirking amusedly at Elegant boy, to glaring indifferently at Blue. Gansey cleared his throat, “Adam?”

“My name is Adam.” he mumbled and didn’t say anymore. Gansey looked at him, but Adam’s head was turned away. Blue was going to ask what he was, but Gansey looked down before saying “Okay, next.”

And ‘next’ was scowly boy. The one that frightened Blue the most because she couldn’t read him. Blue prided herself in her ability to read someone’s personality and predict how they would react in different situations. But this boy, she couldn’t tell whether or not he would laugh and shrug it off, or brutally attack her if she called him bitchbaby. It was uncertainty she didn’t like.

“Ronan. I’m a Djinn.”

Which... wasn’t at all surprising. The cold blue eyes, the dark tattoos she could see peeking out from under his shirt collar, all traits of djinn. And actually he wasn’t all that much of a threat. As long as Blue didn’t let him get his hands around her head, she would be fine. But his brute strength could serve an issue. So all in all, Ronan ended up about third on her list of dangerous supernatural creatures in this town. Kavinsky was first since he was the only one that actually tried to kill her... yet.

Then came Adam. He didn’t really seem like he was going to attack her, but she had been studying him. Adam didn’t have any interest in hurting Blue, but he acted like he didn’t trust himself not to. And she still wasn’t sure what he was. The mystery put him at second for the moment. Gansey was fourth. Even though he was a vampire, he was kind of a dork. She stopped being afraid of him as soon as she saw his outfit.

Gansey gave brief explanations for why they were in Henrietta and how they knew each other. Gansey was in town attending the boarding school to keep up appearances, but apparently he came to investigate. The town sat on a ley line, and the overwhelming amounts of energy were like beacons to all supernatural creatures.

Maybe Blue could help him and his friends figure some things out.

\--

 

It was midnight by the time Blue stepped outside to call her mom. Maura picked up almost immediately. “Blue, are you safe?”

“Yes. I’m okay.”

“What took you so long, were you able to find it?”

“Well,” Blue held out the end of the word, stalling and trying to figure out how she was going to explain this. “Okay, so the crocotta wasn’t easy. I didn’t even kill him.”

She was quiet while her mom was quiet and realized Maura wanted her to continue. “Another creature saved me,” She knew about half of the boys could hear her- damn their supernatural hearing- so she tried to watch her words. “He was a vampire,and he stopped the crocotta from killing me and eating my body.”

“So where are you now?”

“I’m at the vampire’s house.”

“Alone?”

“No, with about four other monsters.” She could hear the mangled sigh of confusion and fear through the phone line. “Look mom I’m not sure whats going on in this town, but these guys are cool. And they aren’t going to hurt me. Really, mom, I think I need to stay.”

“Excuse me?” Maura was taking this well..? Either that or she was hiding her panic and anger.

“This town is a hotspot, and I think there’re a lot more monsters here than we thought.” Blue crossed her arms, supporting the phone between her shoulder and her ear. The parking lot was empty except for weeds growing through cracked pavement and three cars haphazardly parked with no regards to actual parking spaces.

“You don’t need my help?”

“No.”

“I don’t know about this...”

“This is my chance mom. I can do it.”

Maura was quiet. Blue could hear the lucky gun Maura always cleaned when she was thinking. Calla shouted orders at cousins and other various insults in the background. Blue could just see the women all running around and finding books and weapons for hunting trips. Persephone sitting in her own room at the desk surrounding by telephones and scripts for different cover up stories. Maura cleared her throat as she came to a decision. “I will let you stay. But only if I can get one of your aunts or cousins to come help you.”

“Ugh fine.” And hung up. It had been an odd and confusing day. The one monster she was hunting turned out to be five or more, she still needed to go and find her car parked somewhere in the city, and against her better judgement, she was beginning to like the four monster boys currently waiting upstairs. Plus her head and body still hurt from the hunt earlier. Blue was overly tired and sick of thinking. She needed to sleep for five hours.

Gansey was then beside her, but kept enough distance not to startle her. “You’re staying.”

Should have been a question, but he heard her conversation with Maura. He was at least looking for confirmation. Blue shrugged as she slipped the phone into her pocket and crossed her arms again. Kavinsky probably hand’t had a change of heart since the last time she saw him, and if this town really was the supernatural hotspot of Virginia like Gansey said it was, she really needed to stay longer for investigation. Blue turned away and looked towards the dark trees across the road. Just the barest glimmer of street lights glowed over the trees, but the rest of the block was dark. “Yeah, at least for a little while.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so i put a lot of thought and figuring when deciding what creatures our characters were going to be.
> 
> Gansey and his family are vampires because in the books they are associated with old money and their power… and vampires are very similar to that
> 
> I really wanted to put Ronan as a vampire, because I could see it, but then I read about djinns and knew that Ronan couldn't be anything else. Djinns (my source is Supernatural) are creatures with bright blue eyes and tattoos that glow when feeding (just the blue eyes and tattoos helped sell the appearance thing) but they also put their victims into a coma like sleep, giving the person the ability to live whatever dream they most desire, while the djinn feeds on them until the die. so blue eyes, piercings, and dreams. Ronan couldnt be anything else.
> 
> Noah is a ghoul mainly because this is an Au and i really didn't want to make him a ghost like in canon. So technically, the ghoul isn't really Noah. Noah died and the ghoul fed on his body and took shape of his body and personality, and just kinda became Noah… and he just liked this person and decided to stay 'Noah'
> 
> and Adam is a werewolf. he was only recently turned and things are still new to him. Adam was friends with Ronan, Noah, and Gansey before he was turned, so things are weird for him pretty much.
> 
> any questions or suggestions I'd love to hear.


End file.
